


For Want of a Name

by Frozenleaf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, M/M, more friendship between twelve year olds than heavy shipping but you know whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Gramps would kill them, for sure, but Sorey would rather risk lightning and fire than to see Mikleo upset. It just wasn't him to mope- his best friend was snarky and calm, sharp-eyed and the one who always kept him out of trouble. Not fuming over some silly name.





	For Want of a Name

"I don't understand what's the big deal about a crummy name anyway!"

Sorey winced as the bucket thudded against the wall, his grip on the broom he was holding tightening. Mikleo huffed, hands resting on hips. His usual calm had evaporated, and even his perfectly curled white hair looked frazzled. His best friend of twelve years rarely lost his calm, but when he did, Sorey knew better than to get in his way.

Instead, he nodded. "You're right," he said placatingly. "I mean, humans don't have true names and we're fine, so-"

"Right?" Mikleo turned his purple eyes on Sorey, and by the sweet Empyreans, there were tears in them. Sorey swallowed, but Mikleo rounded on him. "I don't get why it's so important. I know who I am, right?!"

"Yeah." Hesitantly, Sorey inched closer and picked the fallen bucket up from where Mikleo had thrown it. Gramps would have a fit if he saw them standing around like this instead of doing their chores, but Mikleo was absolutely upset, even if he wouldn't say so, and at this rate it wasn't like there was any work that was going to be done.

His best friend flopped onto a nearby chair, biting his lip as the tears threatened to pour. He'd been miserable ever since he'd come back from meditation with the rest of the water seraphs. Presumably, seraphim of his age were supposed to  _know_ their true names. The way it sounded was like an igniting flame, like an understanding that wasn't there one moment and suddenly existing in a flick.

Unfortunately, things weren't so lucky for Mikleo.

"Maybe you just need time," Sorey suggested. "They say some seraphs don't understand their true name until they're in their hundreds-"

"I'm not gonna wait till I'm hundred until I magically figure out my name!" Mikleo snapped back, arms folded. "If I don't have a true name, I'll make one for myself!"

Sorey let out a breath. It was rare to see Mikleo this agitated, but he knew exactly what the doctor would order. Putting his broom and bucket aside, Sorey gestured to Mikleo.

"Wanna go explore some ruins?"

* * *

Gramps would kill them, for sure, but Sorey would rather risk lightning and fire than to see Mikleo upset. It just wasn't  _him_  to mope- his best friend was snarky and calm, sharp-eyed and the one who always kept him out of trouble. Not fuming over some silly name.

But ruin exploration was not going exactly the way he planned.

"So, if I want to give myself a true name, I need to find something that matches!" Mikleo hopped on ahead, tapping the ancient walls with the tip of his staff. "A true name is supposed to be the embodiment of the seraph, after all."

"And you're gonna have to read up on the Ancient Tongue, right?" Sorey followed behind. He lifted the lantern, keeping an eye on every nook and cranny. It wasn't as if he expected anything to happen- they'd crossed this stretch of tunnel numerous times, but Mikleo was far more distracted than his usual self, and if he wasn't keeping an eye out for trouble, the job would have to fall to him.

"I'm better at it than you are, anyway." Mikleo flashed him a little smirk.

"Hey!" Sorey huffed, and his best friend let out a little chuckle. Deciding it was a vast improvement over moping, Sorey shook his head. "Anyway, you wanna turn left up ahead? We've explored the right chamber already the last time we came, so-"

_Thunk._

Both boys paused, and stared at the part where Mikleo's staff touched the wall. Eagerly, Sorey crept closer, and rapped his knuckles against the wall.

_Thunk the-thunk._

He glanced back. The same, eager smile was mirrored in Mikleo's eyes. The seraph gestured Sorey back, and lifted his staff. Rivulets of water swirled around its tip, before blasting through the hollow rock.

They exchanged a look, and exclaimed together, "Secret passage!"

Mikleo led, with Sorey holding the lantern out behind him. It was all that Sorey could do to keep a calm, steady pace. Who knew what lay in these ruins. What treasures, or artifacts, or undiscovered lost civilization. What traps, armed to protect these ancient walls.

"Seraphim created these," Mikleo said, studying the elegant filigree that covered the length of the walls.

Sorey nodded. "Not a single scratch," he agreed. "Must have been earth seraphs."

"I wonder what their true names were."

Sorey sighed. Catching his eye, Mikleo flushed and turned away, kicking a pebble down the tunnel.

"You said it yourself, true names aren't that big a deal," Sorey muttered, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. It wasn't like Mikleo to remain so fixated on something when there were  _ruins_ to explore. "Besides," he added, "it doesn't change who you are, right? No matter what, you're still Mikleo."

Mikleo clicked his tongue. "You don't get it. If I don't know my true name, maybe... I don't know. What if... I only know my true name when I grow up? Doesn't that mean I don't know who I am now? What if... I'm not supposed to be me?"

"Woah- woah wait, what?" Sorey's mind reeled from trying to keep track. "What do you mean you're not supposed to be you?"

Mikleo glowered at him. "I mean, what if the reason I don't know my true name is because I'm gonna change? What if I'm not  _me_ yet?"

"Why does that even matter?" Sorey began. "You have all the time in the world-"

"But  _you_ don't!"

Mikleo's shout resounded within the tunnel. His cheeks were flushed, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. His hands were tight around his staff, his slender frame taut with tension as he stared into Sorey's eyes- begging Sorey to  _understand._

He  _did._

But before he could reach out to his best friend, the earth began to shake.

 _Cave-in!_ Sorey's eyes widened as the walls around them began to crumble. He could see the panic in Mikleo's eyes, as the seraph boy reached out to him. Sorey moved closer, but something struck his arm, knocking the lantern out of his hand and snuffing out the light. He yelped in pain, backpedaling, before glimpsing Mikleo's purple eyes through the dark. He reached out, fingertips almost touching-

Then a rock slammed between them.

"Mikleo!"

It was dark. Silent. Grasping around, Sorey realized he was surrounded by rocks on all sides, trapped in a little pocket of tunnel that measured just slightly bigger than his frame. He was lucky to survive, but-

"Mikleo!" Desperately, he hammered against the rock, another cave-in be damned. "Come on, Mikleo, answer me!"

There was no reply. Sorey didn't dare breathe, didn't dare think, or imagine-

Then there was a cough, followed by a weak call. "S... Sorey?"

His body sagged in relief, and Sorey let out a long breath. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." The other boy sounded frazzled, but not in pain. Sorey smiled- that was good. "You?"

He winced, reminded of his situation. "Trapped. The rocks look big." Bracing himself, he pushed against the rock, before he shook his head. "No good. I can't bust my way out."

There was a pause. Sorey wondered what Mikleo was thinking right now- whether his best friend was truly uninjured, or whether he was crying again.

Then, softly, a voice echoed through the tunnel. "This was my fault."

"What? Mikleo, no."

"If I didn't yell- I wouldn't have caused the cave-in, and you'd be fine, and... and..." There was a shuddering breath. Mikleo's voice was so close, as if he was leaning against the rock separating them. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Sorey swallowed, leaning against the rock. "Just get Gramps. He'll get us out of this, no problem."

There was a weak, defeated chuckle. "One problem, though."

"Yeah?"

"I'm trapped, too."

"Oh." Sorey sighed. It was dark, and he couldn't see a single thing. By all rights, he should have been scared, but as long as Mikleo was there, he didn't feel alone.

"It's stupid," Mikleo muttered. "I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to tell you my true name before you died, but now... guess we'll never know."

There was a lump in Sorey's throat. Sure, he didn't want to die, but it was easy to dismiss that thought while he was still alive. While he could hear his heartbeat and his breath. The thought that scared him the most, that always lingered at the edge of his thoughts, was Mikleo... living on, long after he was gone. What would his best friend do? What would he become? Sorey wanted to know, too.

"I don't want you to die."

A faint pang echoed through him at those soft, soft words. They were heartfelt, sincere... everything he felt for Mikleo, too.

Quietly, he drew in a breath, and stood. "I'm not gonna die here. And I'm not gonna die until you tell me your true name."

"Sorey-"

He flexed his fingers, rolled his shoulders. "If we attack this boulder together, maybe we can break it apart."

A click of the tongue, an exasperated sigh. A remaining quiver of fear in Mikleo's voice. "This isn't like the wall, Sorey. It's actual rock. It's not gonna be easy-"

"If we're together, we'll find a way. We just have to keep trying. You with me?"

Mikleo's breath resounded through the stone and ground. It was ragged, as if he'd been crying. But there was no mistaking the hard iron in his soft voice when he replied.

"Always."

Sorey grinned, readying the makeshift wooden sword he carried. "On the count of three," he said. "One!"

"Two!" Mikleo replied.

"Three!"

They attacked in unison. Sorey struck with all his might. Sword hit stone, and he wondered if it even worked- until the boulder shattered from his point of impact.

And standing before him, as the dust and shaking settled, was a slender young seraph with beautiful, purple eyes. Water flowed around him, and as wet rubble fell, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorey!" Mikleo's arms were around him in a second, knocking Sorey to the ground. Sorey laughed, wrapping his arms tight around Mikleo's slender frame, swelling joy bubbling through his heart.

"You did it," Sorey grinned.

Mikleo's face was tear and dirt-streaked, but his smile was bright and pure. "We did it," he answered, before pulling Sorey up. He studied the rock surrounding them. "The previous part of the tunnel was built on bedrock, so it's probably more stable than where we are. If we can make it back there, we'll be fine."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sorey exchanged a grin with his best friend, readying his sword once more.

Mikleo arched an eyebrow. "Your count, slowpoke."

Sorey chuckled. It didn't feel like they had a near-death experience, not when Mikleo was by his side.

The remaining rocks took some effort, but they managed to clear them without further destabilizing the structure of the ruins. By the time they broke into the un-collapsed tunnel, they were exhausted, taking a moment to sag against the walls and breathe relatively fresh, clean air.

"That wasn't so bad," Sorey panted.

"Your arm looks like it's about to fall off," Mikleo muttered. He leaned in close, bright water swirling around his fingertips. The healing arte soaked through aching muscles, and Sorey breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

A hesitant pause, a flicker in purple eyes. "Me neither."

"Hey." He grasped Mikleo's fingers lightly, caught the surprise in his best friend's eyes. "You'll be fine. You'll be awesome. I know it. The greatest water seraph, ever."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Mikleo clicked his tongue, settling down next to him as he was done with his arte. "Besides, I don't care if I'm awesome or whatever. All I want is for you to know... who I really am."

"You're Mikleo." Sorey smiled brightly, pinching Mikleo's cheeks. "You're my best friend. You always have my back, no matter what."

"Stop that!" Mikleo batted his hand away, though his attempt at a glower faded into a helpless chuckle. He sighed contentedly, resting his head against Sorey's shoulder.

Sorey chuckled, closing his eyes. It was nice to see Mikleo happy, and really, all he wanted was for his best friend to remain that way, no matter what.

"Will you remember me?" he asked, gentle in the dark.

Mikleo's chuckle resounded through his arms and bones. "It's not like I could forget you, even if I wanted to."

Sorey smiled.

It came almost like a flame, igniting in the dark. Words formed by his tongue, a meaning he understood, but also not. Swallowing, Sorey turned to face his friend, shook him awake from the small nap he was taking.

"Sorey, what-"

Mikleo paused, perhaps caught by the purpose in Sorey's eyes. Sorey spoke, and he saw understanding dawn. Mikleo smiled, grateful and happy, but also sad. A faint smile that shone so bright it warmed his heart.

"Thank you... Sorey."

* * *

The hellions attacked viciously, swarming all around them. It was all Sorey could do to keep them at bay. Alisha was up ahead, her spear clearing an arc around her, but even he could see she was hard-pressed. And behind them, Lailah recited the pact, speaking as hurriedly as she could.

"Et cetera!"

He felt a surge of power, a bond, echoing through his spirit.

"Mikleo!" Lailah instructed, "Give Sorey your true name!"

"He already knows!"

When Sorey glanced behind him, Mikleo was there. His best friend gave him a firm nod.

Sorey smiled as the hellions gathered, perhaps sensing the threat. He lifted his hand, felt Mikleo's power surge through him. Always by his side.

"Luzrov Rulay!"

**Author's Note:**

> someone told me a long time ago that seraphim sometimes get their true name from people that they're close to so much so that they know who they are before the seraph does themselves, so oops after a year or two of stewing in my head i finally wrote this out


End file.
